The field of the instant inventive device is ice brake for airboats. The ice brakes of prior art have commonly shown various levers driven by a heel of an operator's boot, which rotate to drive either a pad or hooks into ice and snow. A long lever arm has been necessary to gain sufficient mechanical advantage, which has yielded a slow response time. No means has been shown to allow accumulated ice, snow and debris to escape instead of piling up in front of the brake. Riding up onto this accumulated debris has wasted much of the stopping force of ice brakes of prior art.